worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Piston Cup Racing Series
The Piston Cup Racing Series (known as the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Racing Series from 2010-2013) is a racing series championship that has hosted championships for decades, across several generations of racers and champions. The Piston Cup series is known to date back to at least 1951, where the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Louise Nash, Junior Moon, River Scott and others competed in dirt tracks. In modern times, however, racers compete in large stadiums, with carefully maintained racetracks and immense space for spectators. Season history Late 1940s The Piston Cup was created at 1940s, that years races held at dirt tracks. Only known competitor of that time is Slide Powers. 1951-1953 seasons The 1951, 1952, and 1953 Piston Cup seasons were won by the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, during his prime. Hudson acquired three Piston Cup trophies, despite his philosophy that they are "just empty cups". At that years Hudson had a rival, Gus O'Line. At one race they raced bumper to bumper, but at last lap Gus' semi-axis dislocated and he did not finished, that race was won by Hornet. After that race, Hud fixed Gus' semi-axel and O'Line said, that Hornet should be doctor, but Hudson did not believe him. During one race at the Thomasville Speedway, the Hudson Hornet quickly made his way to first place passing Louise Nash, Junior Moon and River Scott, but was pushed against the wall by a rookie. But with quick thinking Hudson performed a flip maneuver over him and crossed the finish line. Hudson achieved thirteen victories in 1951, twenty-seven victories in 1952, and twenty-two victories in 1953.These statistics can be found in descriptions of Hudson's racing history at Cars Land in California. 1954 season Hudson's prime ended when he received serious damage from an accident. According to comics, that crash caused by his rival, Sammy, that sideswiped him out, and Doc hit racer 57, somersaulted and landed on wheels, while Sammy won that race and became a champion. However, in Cars 3, while powersliding at Fireball Beach, Doc lost control and rolled several times, receiving serious damage, and after that, he was hospitalized. His injuries rendered him unable to compete for the rest of the season. While Doc made a healthy recovery, when he returned wishing to race again, he was shunned in favor of newer and younger race cars, leading him to settle as a doctor in the small town of Radiator Springs, and choosing to hide his past. Prior to his accident, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet acquired sixteen victories in 1954. Late 1970s - Early 1980s During the late 1970s, Kraig Shiftright won two Piston Cups. Klint Shiftright also debuted, and won three Piston Cups in the early 1980s. 1990 In the 1990 Piston Cup season, Haul Inngas won the Piston Cup according to his character bio. 2004 season According to And Now a Word from Our Sponsor, that year Lightning McQueen and his hauler Mack debuted in the Smell Swell team, but later he was replaced by a rookie, named Sammy Smelter. Fired, McQueen and Mack met Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, that searched a racer for the season, and Lightning, with Mack, joined the team. Comics tell a different story, that McQueen debuted in races to join the Piston Cup Racing Series. At the first race, McQueen knocked Racer 99 and Racer 66 to overtake them, Racer 66 rolled over, McQueen overtook them and won. At the next race, McQueen accidentally hit the wall and spun, but after his pit stop, he was able to continue racing. After that race, McQueen teamed up with Mack. McQueen searched a sponsorship very long, until Smelter, who in this story was not a rookie and raced for Rust-eze, was involved in a serious accident and retired. After that, McQueen and Mack joined the team. 2005 season The 2005 season saw seven-time Piston Cup champion Strip Weathers, constant runner-up Chick Hicks, and popular new rookie Lightning McQueen as the leading competitors. Known, that McQueen first time won at Glen Ellyn. The final race of the season, called the Dinoco 400, was held at the Motor Speedway of the South. The three leading racers all had a score of 5,013 points, meaning whichever of the three placed first would take home the Piston Cup and the coveted Dinoco sponsorship. Towards the start of the race, a large accident was caused by Chick Hicks with the intention of separating himself from the gaining McQueen. The accident involved every racer except for Weathers, Hicks, and McQueen, as the ladder skillfully managed to make his way through the crash without taking any damage. The other racers received damage however, such as Chuck Armstrong, who was taken out of the race by a tow truck. Subsequently, Lightning McQueen arrogantly refused pit stops, which allowed him to gain an entire lap advantage on the other racers, which continued into the final lap of the race. However, as McQueen rounded the final turn, his tires blew out, leaving him crawling to the finish line. The other racers caught up to him, and McQueen, Hicks, and Weathers all crossed the finish line at the same time, making it the first three-way tie in Piston Cup history. A tie-breaker race between the three was set to be held at the Los Angeles International Speedway. However, during Lightning's journey there, he fell out of his trailer and ended up in the small town of Radiator Springs, where he accidentally ripped up the road and was sentenced to community service. Once Lightning served his time, he was taken to the race, where he found it difficult to concentrate due to missing the friends he made while there. However, Lightning was joyful when he discovered that Hudson and the other townspeople had come to serve as his pit crew. Lightning, who had learned new abilities from his friends, utilized them during the race, which allowed him to hold up well against his two competitors, eventually taking the lead. Hicks, frustrated with constantly placing behind Weathers, performed a PIT maneuver on him, causing the seven-time champion to spin out of control and take heavy damage. McQueen, noticing similarities between Weathers' and Hudson's accidents, stopped just before the finish line and reversed up to Weathers, and helped him to the finish line, believing the old-timer should finish his last race. Despite being the victor, Hicks was booed for his actions, while McQueen was congratulated for his good sportsmanship. The Piston Cup logo was changed that year. 2006 season Weathers' retirement saw the rivalry between Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks grow larger than ever before, with the media putting an emphasis on it. The 2006 season consisted of five races, taking place at five different stadiums; Palm Mile Speedway, Motor Speedway of the South, Sun Valley International Raceway, Smasherville Speedway, and Los Angeles International Speedway. After losing to McQueen in the first three races, Chick hired the Delinquent Road Hazards to steal Lightning's racing gear from Mack's trailer while he was traveling the Interstate. However, McQueen and Sheriff caught them, and they revealed their alliance with Hicks. At Smasherville Speedway, McQueen confronted Hicks, and the two agreed to have a four-race event, with races in Radiator Springs, Tailfin Pass, ankud Ornament Valley, followed by the final race at the Los Angeles International Speedway. The event was covered by Darrell Cartrip and the Racing Sports Network, and broadcasted live on television. Lightning won the three events in Carburetor County, and proceeded to defeat Hicks and win the Piston Cup trophy at the Los Angeles International Speedway. McQueen placed his trophy next to Doc's three Piston Cups on the windowsill of his clinic. 2007-2015 seasons McQueen won the Piston Cup series in 2008 and 2009. The 2010-2015 seasons were won by unknown race cars. After Doc Hudson's death in 2009,Concept art (image) the Piston Cup was renamed the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup, in his honor, and McQueen's team was left without a crew chief. Immediately, following the 2010 season, McQueen was invited to compete in the World Grand Prix. From 2013 to 2015, the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup was renamed back to "Piston Cup", and the logo changed as well. Also, in 2015, Brick Yardley won twice. Somewhere in those years certain racers, seen in 2005, retired, leaving McQueen one of the oldest racers who were still competing in the series. 2016 season The season starts out with McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers winning races and having a good time. At the Dinoco Light 350 in the Motor Speedway of the South, Lightning won the race. In the next race at Rocker Arms International, McQueen and Cal both went for first place at last lap with Cal being the winner. The Georgia Motor Speedway race was won by McQueen. At the Dinoco 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway, McQueen was in the lead with Bobby second and Cal third, but all three were beaten by rookie Jackson Storm. Storm also won the next races at the Motor Speedway of the South, Grandol Oil Co. Raceway, BnL Raceway and Rustbelt Raceway. After the last one, Cal Weathers retired from the sport, racing by the tip of his uncle, and many other veteran racers leave the sport too, leaving only a handful remaining. Before the race at Los Angeles International Speedway, Bobby Swift retired too. After the race's start, McQueen started to overtake others and even catch the Storm on last laps. When they both came in to pit, McQueen's pit stop was faster than Storm's, and Lightning took the lead. Jackson quickly caught up with Lightning and took the lead. Following Storm's words of McQueen possibly retiring, McQueen slowed down and was overtaken by Daniel Swervez and Chase Racelott, losing two positions. McQueen tried to catch Storm and the others, but he lost control and was sent into a roll which left him unable to compete. Lightning was hospitalized, while Storm proceeded to win the race and become the 2016 Piston Cup champion. 2017 season Four months later, McQueen and Cruz Ramirez were practicing and getting McQueen into shape with the goal of beating Storm at the Florida 500 at the Florida International Super Speedway. Lightning missed all qualification sessions, and because of this, he would start dead last. The first time after Doc's death, McQueen had a crew chief, Smokey, former crew chief of Doc. After the race's start, McQueen quickly began overtaking others and made steady progress through the ranks. In the middle of the race, the new owner of Rust-eze, Sterling, said to Cruz that she should train racers instead of watching the race. Lightning heard that on the team radio and remembered that Cruz dreamed to be a racer. McQueen forgot about the race and did not notice a big accident in front of him. He nearly crashed and continued the race. When all racers were called back to the pits, McQueen said that Cruz Ramirez should come back. McQueen asked Guido to change her tires, Fillmore to refuel and Ramone to repaint her. After that, he had a surprised Cruz take his place. Later, Lightning became her crew chief. Using tactics she learned while practicing with Lightning, Ramirez was able to overcome other racers, and even caught up with Jackson Storm. He attempted to distract her from winning and went as far as pushing her against the wall when she tried to pass him. Cruz preformed a flip over Storm, as Doc Hudson done in the 1950s, and won the race. Officially, McQueen won the race too, because Lightning and Cruz raced with the same numbers. After the race, she signed with Dinoco, with McQueen as her crew chief, and chose number 51 as a tribute to the Hudson Hornet. Cruz continued to win races in the rest of the season. Other seasons In The World of Cars Online, players could become a Piston Cup champion by competing in a series of races, which were held at the Tailgator Speedway, Big Heartland Speedway, Backfire Canyon Speedway, Petroleum City Super Speedway, Motor Speedway of the South, and Los Angeles International Speedway. Races The Piston Cup races are big events sponsored by lots of trademarks and covered by the Racing Sports Network (RSN), which creates live televised broadcasts, in addition to providing other media coverage. Modern races take place at huge racing stadiums, which traditionally have oval-shaped tracks, although the shape may slightly vary from track to track, such as at the Los Angeles International Speedway. A Piston Cup championship consists of various races where the competitors earn points in relation to their placement in the final rankings of the event. At the end of the season, the car with the most points wins the championship, and receives a Piston Cup trophy, as well as sponsorship from Dinoco, a fuel brand closely associated with the Piston Cup series. Races can vary from seven to 500 laps. Each competitor has a team of pitties, a crew chief and a hauler, which are sponsored, and may help the racer by giving advice via headsets, and by providing fuel and tire changes during pit stops. Speedways List of racers See also: List of racers by driver number Former Current List of champions *1951-1953: Doc Hudson *1954: Sammy *Late 1970s: Kraig Shiftright *Early 1980s: Klint Shiftright *Early 1990s: Haul Inngas *Unknown Years: Darrell Cartrip *7 unknown years: Strip Weathers *2005: Chick Hicks *2006-2009: Lightning McQueen *2016: Jackson Storm *2017: Cruz Ramirez Logo history OldPistonCup.png|1951-2005 logo. Piston Cup logo.png|2005-2010, 2013-2016 logo. 1216975d677fd42d42ce14e1694b8741.png|2005 alternative logo. HHPCLOGO.png|2010-2013 logo. IMG 0293.PNG|2016-present logo. Trivia *The Piston Cup is based on the real world Winston Cup, awarded to NASCAR champions from 1971 to 2003. In 2004, however, NASCAR severed relations with Winston and the award became the Nextel Cup, quickly changing to the Sprint Cup after Sprint bought out Nextel. Incidentally, the Hudson Hornet competed in the Grand National era of 1950 to 1970. Title sponsorship with Sprint ended after 2016, merging with Monster Energy to create a new title, the "Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series", starting in 2017. Before 1950, in 1949 there was "Strictly stock". *In real life, contemporary NASCAR vehicles would not be able to compete against vehicles of the Grand National era. This is because modern NASCAR vehicles are spec, racing-built sedans with sophisticated racing technology whereas Grand National era cars are modified production cars. Today's NASCAR sedans would greatly outperform the stock cars of the Grand National era. Also, NASCAR safety technology has dramatically evolved since the Grand National era and thus drivers of such vehicles would be at a greater safety risk than those driving today's NASCAR sedans. Notes and references Category:Events Category:Organizations/Bands/Teams Category:Culture Category:Media Category:Cars Category:Cars 3 Category:Racing competitions